


august tenth

by alienenby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/alienenby
Summary: All you can see – all you can hear, smell, feel – is Angela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in class and even let my teacher read it and she liked it so i edited it a little and here we are
> 
> this is entirely self indulgent and entirely abt fareeha bein rly gay
> 
> fareeha is 12, angela is 16
> 
> (theres a very brief mention of vomit and a brief description of an anxiety attack that i totally didnt take from my own experience)

You remember August tenth like it was yesterday. The sticky heat of the fast-tiring summer was suffocating, filling your mouth and forcing your tongue flat against the backs of your teeth.

Angela had looked lovely. Her golden hair shone in the orange light, blue eyes warmer than the sun itself. Her pale yellow sundress flowed around her narrow waist, folding in on itself every time she turned too quickly.

Her dainty fingers close around yours, dragging you through the crowd. Your brain fixates on her fingers. All you can see – all you can hear, smell, feel – is Angela.

She lets go, suddenly, disappearing from your senses. The noise crashes back into your ears – a tidal wave of voices and music and screaming. The smells of hot dogs and burgers and funnel cakes, mixed with sweat and a sickening hint of vomit, invade your poor nose and make your stomach churn.

Where did Angela go? Your breath comes short and quick, dark eyes scanning the see of people – most taller than even you – for a familiar head of spun gold.

You spot her, leaning on a picnic table, talking cheerily with her friends. You don’t belong here, you realize – she has her own friends, in high school. You’re just a middle schooler that she’s still humoring from when you were kids. That must be it. Why else would she invite you out, still?

Cold sweat beads under the fringe of your bands, collects in the palms of your hands. The saliva practically drains from your mouth, shredding your throat when you swallow.

You wish it would rain – give you an excuse to flee among the crowds and forget the feeling of Angela’s fingers curled around yours (as though you ever could).

Soft palms cover your eyes just as you’re about to bolt. “Guess who,” a tinkling voice coos in your ear, followed by the tell-tale bell laughter that is entirely Angela.

“Angie,” you breathe, and she giggles, hands falling to your shoulders. She leans into the space to your left, blue eyes glittering. Her smile falters, briefly.

“Are you okay?” she whispers, breath tickling the dark hair hooked behind your ear. You swallow, finding comfort in the sky of her eyes and the freedom you feel with her.

“Yeah,” you answer, and she clasps your hand in hers, tugging you along through the crowd once again.

Yeah, you don’t think you could forget her if you tried. Not that you’d ever want to, you know, glancing over at where her head is leaning on your shoulder, your daughter in her arms. The gold band on her finger glints softly in the yellow lamplight.

You smile, deciding. You could never forget her – and you never want to.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i,,, might write more little pharmercy things like this and just upload them as extra chapters and make this a collection? idk


End file.
